Over The Rainbow
by confidentcoward
Summary: Renesmee; an unusual hybrid of a vampire and a human and Jacob; a werewolf are in love. 20 years after the imprinting, they prepare to tie the knot. O/S RexJ


**Okay, so this story seemed to be well liked, but I just don't think I could've found the time to complete it so.. I hope this won't upset anyone but I've slightly changed the end so it can be a simple one shot. I hope everyone's okay with this.**

**Merry Christmas x3 – Holly.**

*******So here it was, the big day. I'd never been so nervous in my life! I know I wasn't the only one that felt it, Jasper was having an emotional breakdown! Excitement, nervousness, worry and almost every other emotion you can possibly think of was spreading round my body like a wash of water falling from a waterfall and landing with an overpowering splash at the rocks towards the bottom.

"Nessie, please can you calm down with the emotions please, I think I'm going to die in a minute! Well.. you know." Uncle Jazz pleaded with a small laugh towards the end to me before sending me a wave of calmness,

"Thanks Uncle Jazz." I spoke nervously, looks like his talent wasn't helping me that much. But I still felt calmer than before.

"'S Kay." He replied softly, his South American accent seeping through. I have to admit, it can be so gorgeous.. is that wrong? To describe my own uncle as gorgeous? I laughed inwardly.

"Ahh, Nessie! I can't believe it! My little niece getting married today! I think you need a makeover!" Alice sung as she practically danced into the large en-suite bathroom of my room in the Cullen mansion. I groaned, I take after my mother when it comes to makeovers.

"C'mon! Lighten up your getting married in less than 5 hours! We need to get to work! You take after your mom far too much! Why didn't my genes make it into yours?" She questioned,

"Maybe because we not really related Ali... ever thought of that?"

"Urgh, I suppose... still!" I chuckled lightly and I head a similar laugh from somewhere else in the house, my mom!

"Mom!" I said quietly knowing she would still hear me even if she wasn't even in the house. In the blink of an eye she was by my side,

"Nessie? You called? 'Wassup? Is Alice trying to do your hair and make-up?"

"Yer mom!" I tried to make myself sound sad but it came out really high pitched and I just ended up laughing. Mom and Alice joined in.

"Well Alice..." Mom started, _please say she's not aloud, please say she's not aloud!!! _As I thought this I held mums hands knowing she would be able to hear my thoughts, "Off you go, the weddings in less than five hours!" Oh my god, did my mother just encourage Alice to do a makeover?

I let out a small growl, mom turned around "C'mon Nessie, you want to look your best for Jacob right?"

"Yeah but-"She cut me off

"Then let Alice get to work!" I sighed, couldn't fight against that, I loved Jake with all my heart and this was just the start of our beautiful life together for as long as we will live.

***

I spent around four hours in the large bathroom being tortured by Alice and Rosalie who heard the commotion from downstairs and decided to join in... Great.

"I think she's done don't you Alice?" Rosalie's chiming voice still makes me jealous and I've known her for twenty years.

"I think so Rose, are you ready to see your reflection my favourite niece?" Alice asked,

"Only niece!" I coughed out, "And, yes I think I am ready, I want to know if the pain was worth it." Alice laughed and swept me of my feet and into her bedroom and stood me in front on the tall mirror that fills up most of the left side of her bedroom.

"Wow..."I choked out after around one minute of looking at the reflection of some beautiful girl that I refused to believe was myself. She had beautiful creamy skin with a hint of pink in her floorless cheeks. Her lips where bright red and made a perfect contrast to her skin. She had long eyelashes that where perfectly curled and evened out.

She had long sweeping mahogany hair in ringlets and a diamante tiara to top it off.

"Like it?" Alice's voice seemed miles away. I was still in shock. What that goddess in the mirror actually me?

"I- its- I look amazing aunty Alice!" I whispered and turned around to face her and Rose. "Thanks guys!" I managed to choke out.

"You're right, you do look amazing..." A horse voice came from the doorway. There stood the love of my life. Jacob

"What are you doing Jake!?!? It's bad luck to see me!" I cried,

"Calm down Ness! Legends also say werewolves' and vampires don't get along... ahum..." He replied, but Aunty Rosalie was on my side,

"Get out dog-" She snarled,

"Shut up Rose... He's my dog!" I laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied. Jacob pecked me on the cheek and left

"_See you down the aisle."_ He whispered in my ear,

"_I'll be the one in white."_ I whispered back.

When he left Alice followed him out and returned the same second with a huge white bag.

"Time to get dressed!" She squealed.

_Oh yay..._

_***_

"You've got two minutes Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get your arse down here now!" Emmett called up the stairs to me. Two minutes. Two minutes Left of being a Cullen... Being single...ish. Oh god!

I started hyperventilating and mom heard me from downstairs. She ran up to me and help me to her cold body.

"It's all right Nessie, take a deep breath. It's going to be fine." She reassured me, giving me another quick, cold, encouraging embrace.

"I know mom, I'm just a little worried you know..."

"Yes I know hunny. But you don't need to be, you and Jake are made for each other. I know it." She shot me a small smile.

"C'mon then hun, everyone's waiting!" She had excitement in her voice.

We walked down the stairs into the long hallway on the ground floor. Dad was standing by the tall doors that lead into what usually is out living room but now is our own mini church.

I walked to him in silence and he whispered into my ears "You look stunning, I can't believe how fast you've grown up" he chuckled that last bit.

I shook my head and laughed before taking a step closer to the rest of my life.


End file.
